The Lucky One
by Lilymaid620
Summary: Magnus came to Hollywood with dreams of becoming a famous party planner. His dreams ended up coming true; he has a perfect career, life, and girlfriend. However, it has come at a cost, one he is no longer sure he is willing to pay. And just when he thinks he might get away, someone from his past comes in to complicate matters more. Prequel to "Oh Pool Boy!" Inspired by the song.
1. Chapter 1

**The Lucky One**

**Chapter 1**

Los Angeles. The Angel City. As he stepped out of the airport and took his first breath of air (and smug) in the new city, one thought filled his mind: He'd made it. He'd finally made it. He was blinded by the flashing lights of cameras as he exited the sliding doors. But those lights were not for him, but for the up and coming young starlet who had happened to be behind him. Her security cleared a path as she kept her head down and eyes were hidden behind huge sunglasses, She was used to it all now, as she blithely stepped into the waiting limo, but, to Magnus, it looked like a dream. His dream specifically. The scene put everything into perspective. He might have made it to the city, but he still had a long way to go before he TRULY made it. But steps one and two were done. He was on his way.

Step One had been the easy part: Create a new name and identity. Almost no one made it with a crazy-sounding name like… ugh! He didn't even want to think about it. His name had been misspelled and mispronounced all his life. And it was all thanks to his mother, who'd insisted that her son have a "good, traditional" Indonesian name. The same mother who'd been so ashamed of her son that she'd committed suicide and left him behind with an abusive stepfather who hated him. He'd spent his whole life being hated and living as just one big sob story with a dumb, foreign name. Well, he'd figured it out a long time ago as a kid, listening to his classmates gush and gossip about favorite celebrities and their perfect lives. He'd decided right then that he would live a life of fortune and fame. But to do that he'd need to become what everybody loves. He needed to be pretty. He needed to be cool. That meant he was in need of rebranding. But he had picked out the perfect name: Magnus Bane. It was interesting, mysterious, and (most importantly) pronounceable. He'd legally changed his name six months ago and proceeded to destroy his previous name and identity, leaving the past in its place.

Becoming Magnus Bane had meant a complete overhaul of everything he'd ever been before. Magnus Bane was the kind of person who exuded glamour and confidence out of every pore. He needed to look and act the part. But once again, he'd had a plan. He'd saved up for years and years for this moment. Years working late night jobs since he'd been old enough to convincingly lie about his age (between working to get his GED) were paying off now. He'd gone out and overhauled his wardrobe through a mixture of thrift stores and hours spent at the sewing machine, covered in glitter until it was as glitzy and fabulous as he'd always been on the inside. He'd studied the movies of the classic stars like Audrey Hepburn and Mae West. Magnus Bane wouldn't be just another over glittered, uncouth personality. Overnight he'd become a person with the poise, personality, and biting charisma of a 1960s queen. Magnus Bane was born. All that was needed was to buy the ticket and hop on the plane to L.A.

Her makeup was flawless her red lips standing out starkly against her pale skin. That had been Step Two: Come to L.A. It had taken a bit of work, unlike others in his shoes, Magnus was not deluded enough to believe that once you got off the plane in L.A. things just magically fell into place. No, while he was pursuing his dream he'd still need a place to sleep and money so that he could afford to eat. Fortunately, he had some connections in L.A. An old friend of his, Catarina, lived out here as a nurse and she just so happened to be looking for a roommate. That had taken care of finding a roof to put over his head, but he still needed rent and food. Fortunately, unlike so many actors and musicians coming to this town, his dream meant he could find paying jobs in his field so he wouldn't have to work as a waiter again. His dream had always been more unique than that, he'd wanted to make people happy. To give them nights they'd never forget. He wanted to be a party planner. And fate had been on his side when he'd been looking for a job. A particularly well-known party planner had been looking for a new assistant and had taken a liking to his new Magnus Bane persona. She'd hired him in a heartbeat after a brief Skype interview. If he'd been the type to believe in stupid things like karma, after his shitty childhood he'd say he earned some and it was working for him now.

His cab got stuck in traffic and as he was looking out the window an electronic billboard caught his eye. It was advertising some new singer's latest album. As he looked up her name was flashing, making it impossible to look away. He knew it was just some lighting trick to make it more eye-catching, but the way it glittered reminded him of his goal. Someday, the name Magnus Bane would be the one shining in the sky like diamonds. All of his life he'd never been lucky. Always beaten down. Always broken. But that was all behind him now, part of a past life that he'd forget along with what he had for breakfast last week. Things were different now. He was different now. He was Magnus Bane. He was in Los Angeles. And he was ready to work his ass off to make his dream come true. His luck was changing. He knew it.

In the end, it really was all about luck… and one party. One legendary party for one of the most famous families in Hollywood had been all it took to cement his career as The Party Planner of legendary nights. It had been the first party that his boss had let him plan all on his own. And it hadn't just been any party, it had been a birthday party for the adoptive sister of Jace Herondale (Hollywood's biggest Heartthrob), Isabelle Lightwood (a rising star in the modeling world in her own right). It was a high profile party that came with a lot of media exposure that they didn't even have to generate themselves. A sink or swim moment. But Magnus had risen to the challenge as if he was Michael Phelps himself. The club had been decorated to look like a glittering palace made only of gold and silver silk. There had been THREE champagne fountains, kept overflowing by the very capable (and generously paid) waitstaff. Marshmello had DJed, for free as a gift to the birthday girl. He'd gotten some performers from Cirque de Soleil to perform hanging from the ceiling of the party, covered in glitter and little else. The night had been one that people were still talking about, three years later.

Just that one party had made his career take off. Had made his name. He was Magnus Bane, the planner of the Mythical and Magical. Suddenly he was as famous as the people he planned parties for, a celebrity in his own right. His boss, who had been waiting for the right moment to retire, had taken her chance, leaving him the business. And business was booming. He had an army of assistants he'd handpicked carefully, the Magnus Bane name was a brand that had to be carefully protected. Only the original, the extraordinary could be accepted and allowed to have his name backing their ideas. He still oversaw the most important of A-List parties, but these days his job was all about exposure and building the image of Magnus Bane. After all, the image was what kept the customers coming and the money flowing. Image was everything.

But having a celebrity image wasn't all it was cracked up to be. Fame had come with a price. The first of which had been his boyfriend. Axel Fersen had been an indie musician who was trying to make it big like all the other dreamers. It had been their mutual passion that had brought them together. But when Magnus had made it big, Axel's agent had decided it wouldn't be so good for his image to be romantically linked to such a "flamboyant" personality. Basically, if people thought Axel was gay or even bi, he could alienate his female fans, his most popular demographic (his only demographic really, if you could even call them that). Back then, Magnus had actually believed that Axel would stand by him. That love was the most important thing. He'd been wrong. Axel had been gone the next day. Magnus had received a box of the things he'd left behind at Axel's apartment in the mail a week later. It had been his first lesson in the ways of fame: always put yourself and your career first.

Magnus had done just that and look where it had gotten him. He lived in a mansion on the coast. His closet was filled with designer labels. Chairman Meow, his cat, slept on a velvet pillow and wore a collar studded with diamonds. His credit card had a limit so high, it may as well have been limitless. He had done it. He'd made his dream come true. So… now what.

This was the question Magnus asked himself as he looked out the picture window in his bedroom. Below the waves were crashing against the sand on his private stretch of beach and his hands clenched the fabric of his couture kimono. He knew he should be getting ready for… something or other. Honestly, he couldn't remember what was happening tonight. It could have been a party, premiere, or some other high profile event, it didn't matter to him. They were all exhausting and he just wasn't in the mood today. He needed a night off from being famous, from being Magnus Bane. He sighed and shuffled to the hall, giving Chairman Meow a quick ear rub on the way past his pillow. He went down the stairs to the foyer.

Sitting in a gilded chair (an exact replica of one from the collection of Marie Antoinette) with her legs crossed was a gorgeous woman, boredly flicking through something on her phone. She was breath-taking, her think blonde hair hung down her back in a long, sleek sheet. A long black, mermaid cut gown hugged her subtle curves. Her makeup was flawless her red lips standing out starkly against her pale skin. Those perfect lips were pursed and there was a crease on her brow as her green eyes narrowed at what was on the phone. This was Camille Belcourt, a famous actress, bombshell, and Magnus's girlfriend.

They'd actually known each other since before Magnus's big break. Back then Camille had just been known for a few appearances on various tv shows and minor roles in some subpar movies. Just another socialite trying to be famous for something other than being famous. But even then she'd been breath-taking and clearly more intelligent than the paparazzi gave the blonde credit for. Magnus had been attracted to her instantly, only to be introduced to her boyfriend. Ralf Scott had been a perfectly normal, sweet guy who didn't really seek the spotlight. He was just a nice stunt-double who didn't have any greater ambitions, a rarity in this town. He and Camille had been head over heels for each other, dedicated in a way that made Magnus jealous. He had longed for a love like that.

But love that powerful was not destined to last in the City of Angels. Just like Magnus, Camille had learned the lessons of the industry the hard way. There had been an accident and Ralf had died doing a stunt for the latest Alexei de Quincey movie. At least, it had been made out to be a tragic accident. In actually de Quincey had cut corners during the safety inspection to save time and money. Ralf had died and bribes had flown to cover the whole thing up. But Camille had refused to accept this. She was determined to make those responsible for his death pay. She'd been clawing her way up to the top ever since, ruthless in her manipulations in her pursuit of revenge. Not that she let any of this show. Oh no, she had to keep up the facade of ignorance and perfection if she was to get what she wanted. It was all about precision, watching and waiting for her chance to strike. Her mask had everyone fooled, even Magnus at first.

They'd gotten together about a year ago, he'd been so naive. Believing this was his chance to have something real. What a fool he had been. She'd just been using him, he was another rung she had to climb to get to what she wanted. He was little more than another shiny accessory to her. Still, he hung on, desperate not to feel alone. To feel like he had when he first met her. Young and new and pretty in her gaze. But he didn't feel like that anymore. All he felt was used. Used by her. Used by the paparazzi. Used by everyone in this damn town. Still, he cried out futility for attention. For love.

"Good Evening, Darling." The pet name felt empty on his tongue. How long had it been since a term of endearment had carried any weight with him? She looked up from her phone to give him a cursory glance before returning her focus to the device.

"You aren't ready yet."

"I know."

"You're supposed to be ready so we can be there on time. You know there's no such thing as fashionably late for red carpet events."

"About that, I don't think I can go." This at long last made her look up from whatever so enraptured her on her phone.

"What do you mean you can't go? We can't miss this event. Alexei is going to be there." Ah, Alexei. It was always about Alexei.

"I'm not feeling well. I think I caught something from one of the interns." Camille rolled her eyes in disgust.

"Ugh, you think they'd know better than to get their boss sick. Your health is so much more important than their petty little attempts to impress you and get ahead when they have nothing worthwhile to offer you besides infected coffee. You should really stop surrounding yourself with incompetence, Magnus." And with that, she turned back to her phone. That was Camille, the only time she gave anyone any attention was to insult and demean them. If they had nothing to offer her that she wanted, they were worthless. Magnus was still surprised she deemed him worthwhile enough to keep around these days. He had no doubt that if he fell from popularity, she'd have no qualms about kicking him out of her life. "Well stay home then. Feel better."

"I was wondering if you might want to stay with me?" He could hear the exasperated sigh before it even tumbled from her blood-red lips. She didn't even look up from her phone.

"And do what? Get myself sick? No thanks. Besides, it's too important for me to be there tonight. Alexei is casting for his latest project. I need to be there to put the idea of casting me as the lead into his head, discreetly of course. The egoistic bastard needs to think it was his idea. I can't miss this opportunity." Maybe that was why she kept him around. Because she didn't care what he thought of her anymore. Maybe it was refreshing for her to be able to herself around him… because he was too broken to leave her if she did. She stood up and walked out the door.

"Have a… _productive_ night, Darling," he called out after her.

"Uh-huh… you too. Love ya, bye." Magnus could be upset, but he knew she wasn't paying attention. Her focus was all for Alexei de Quincey and his inevitable fall. One thing he still managed to admire about his supposed girlfriend, she was determined and what she wanted, she got. There was a time when Magnus had been like that, but it was so long ago that he doubted he could get what he wanted even if he knew what that was (which he certainly did not).

At that moment there was only one thing he knew, as much as he appreciated the night off tonight, he'd have to be back to work with a passion tomorrow. Even if he did send out some post about not feeling well, the tabloids would be all over his absence and what it could possibly mean for his career and relationship. He'd have to work extra hard to keep up appearances, probably schedule some kind of sighting of him and Camille out for a "romantic lunch" together for the paps to catch. So what if it was all staged. They didn't want the truth. They wanted a story and you only had two options for stories in this town. You were either a lucky one, leading a perfectly charmed life and fooling everyone. Or you were a trainwreck. And if you didn't work hard to keep up appearances, then guess what, there are ten other people younger and hungrier than you just waiting to take your place. Because god forbid someone would want to have a break from feeling like a fraud for a night.

That was what this world had turned him into; a fraud. He was Magnus Bane, he led a charmed life that anyone else would die to have. And they had. So many people had died because the trappings of fame had become too much of a burden. Some committed suicide or overdosed on the very drugs that they used to forget that they were the blessed ones. In the end, it was a tragic loss, not to a battle with substances, but to a much greater battle against the very success that they had so craved. Maybe that would be how he went, finally destroyed by the very fame he'd sought since childhood. Taken down by the very thing he'd been so sure would make him the happiest person in the world. Magnus turned to trudge up the stairs, ignoring the text on his phone from the latest big shot agent trying to wrangle a Magnus Bane party for their newest rising star. Just give it a few years, and that shiny new star would become just as dull and jaded as he was beneath the painted on the glitter. It was inevitable.

**Well, nothing like realizing you published nothing last year. Good News, I'm back in print and bigger than ever. Seriously, this is the first chaptered fic that I've ever completed! I've actually got lots of chaptered fic ideas in the works. That's what I spent all of 2019 on and part of the reason that I never posted anything new because I refuse to post chaptered fics until I finished them so I don't leave you with an unfinished fic if my attention shifts to a different idea or I get super blocked. This means I've basically only written oneshots or related oneshots at most. But this time it's different because A) this was meant to be a oneshot (based on the Taylor Swift song of the same name), it just turned into a beast that is over 40 pages in my google doc B) IT'S ALREADY DONE! That's right. I'm posting all 5 chapters and the epilogue all at once. So, bless you if you're still reading this Author's note. Okay, I'll let you get reading because there's actually more this time! I'm so excited for you to read my first real chaptered story. And buckle up, cause more angst and Malec is in store.**

**~ Mallorie a.k.a. Lilymaid620**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The movers finished putting the last of the boxes in the foyer as Magnus gave the boss a generous tip for them all to split. They really had done a great job of getting all his things over to the new house in a timely fashion, no small feat since he had a lot of crap. And this wasn't even half of what he used to have in the mansion. But he'd left that behind to be sold with the coastal fortress and it's riviera views. His new house may have been a strange choice, a large house in the gated community of Idris, better known for being a suburban paradise for the fabulously wealthy families of L.A. than a hot spot for young celebs, but it was quiet here. Calm. And most importantly, the house wasn't haunted by the ghosts of his fame. Magnus had surprised even himself when he decided that enough was enough and he needed to take a step back from the public life before his celebrity completely consumed his soul. His break-up with Camille, as calm and businesslike as it had been, had already destroyed his heart. But his soul had finally been too high of a price to pay.

A few months ago, he had announced that he would be taking a step back from public life. He still oversaw things at work to make sure the business was running smoothly, but these days he focused more on highlighting the newer talents of his workers, rather than maintaining his own brand. Sure, the name brand recognition got them everywhere, but the work and the credit all went to his amazing employees. And there had even been an increase in the profit margins. Enough of an increase that he'd finally bit the bullet and expanded the business, setting up a new branch in New York. That had actually been part of why he sold his mansion and moved to the famously well-tended Alicante Circle. He was splitting his time between the L.A, flagship branch and the New York branch, meaning he'd be splitting his time between this house and a lovely apartment in Brooklyn that his wonderful interior designer was setting up as he unpacked here. It would be live-in ready next week. Technically, he could have gotten someone to do the same here and save him the trouble, but he hadn't wanted to. There was still a lot he needed to unpack from his old life, and he would do it himself, one box at a time.

But… not right now. Honestly, right now he could go for a dip in the pool. Hr may not have had his own beach anymore, but no pool for a rich Los Angelito? Magnus wasn't a heathen. Fortunately, he had allowed the movers to unpack and set up his wardrobe, so finding his swimsuit and sarong to wear over it hadn't been hard. Less than five minutes later, he was floating on his back enjoying the refreshing coolness of his new pool. He felt weightless, at ease for the first time in god knows when. Maybe this was what he needed. To get away from it all. Try to reconnect with that bright-eyed 22-year-old who had stepped out of that airport so full of goals and dreams four years ago. He wondered if there was any of that hopeful kid still left in him. He'd barely made it out still intact, but he'd given up so much. Maybe his money and dignity were all he was going to be able to salvage from the wreckage that had been his previous life. It was certainly more than he had gotten from his life before Magnus Bane. He should probably just count his blessings and move on with life.

"Uh… excuse me?" The voice out of nowhere startled Magnus, unfortunately leading to much splashing as he attempted to orient himself to figure out just who had interrupted his deep introspection. On the other side of the pool was a nervous-looking young man in a t-shirt and shorts. Magnus was annoyed. This was supposed to be a private community, why were random teenage boys showing up in his backyard and interrupting his pool time. "I'm sorry to disturb you."

"You should be," Magnus replied grumpily, pulling himself out of the water. "Who do you think you are, coming onto my property and disturbing my swim?" He angrily wrapped the black and silver sarong around his speedo. No need to give this intruding kid an eyeful.

"That's the thing, Sir, I'm the new pool maintenance worker. My name is Alec. I'm going around introducing myself to the residents." Magnus vaguely remembered something about Alicante Circle having its own private pool boy as opposed to the rest of Idris. He'd brushed it off at the meeting. But now, here was said pool boy, live and in person. "I, uh, tried knocking but nobody answered, so I figured I'd check the pool before I moved on."

Magnus looked him up and down. He'd give the Homeowners' Association this much, they could pick a damn hot pool boy. The young man was thin and wiry, but certainly had perfect muscle definition for his lithe frame, even if he was hiding most of it under a baggy t-shirt. Magnus has no doubt that underneath that ratty shirt lay a perfect six-pack. His dark hair was shaggy and unkempt, falling into his eyes. But what beautiful eyes they were. Blue and piercing. Magnus had always had a fondness for the perfect combination of blue eyes and dark hair (probably brought on by his childhood crush on Prince Eric from The Little Mermaid). He may have been a diamond in the rough (very rough) but this young man was sex on a stick and Magnus was sure that the bored housewives of Alicante Circle would just be dying for the chance to polish him.

"I'm really sorry if I crossed a line, sir."

"Don't worry about it," Magnus replied, wanting to put the poor nervous kid at ease. "I'm sorry I was so grouchy. I just moved in myself and was taking a break from unpacking to take a quick dip. Nice day for it wouldn't you say, Alexander?"

"Uh, it's just Alec."

"But surely, Alec must be short for Alexander, right?" Now that he was getting a closer look at this young man, he seemed vaguely familiar.

"Well, uh, yes. But I generally go by Alec."

"Forgive me, but I actually prefer the name Alexander. It has a more distinguished and refined ring to it. That being said, if you would prefer I called you Alec, I'll be more than happy to comply with your wishes, Alec." The poor kid was flushed bright red and stuttering, he was so nervous. It was honestly adorable.

"You… you can, uh, call me Alexander if you want to Mr…"

"Bane. Magnus Bane. But you can call me Magnus, Alexander." It was just then, as Alec reached out to shake his hand that he noticed something. Alec had been making very firm eye contact this entire time, keeping his eyes firmly on Magnus's. No one did that unless they were being very careful not to look elsewhere. Alec's bottle blues briefly flicked down to their shaking hands before flicking back up even faster to restore eye contact. That's when Magnus realized. Young Alexander was being exceptionally careful not to look down at Magnus's bare chest. Humility had never been one of Magnus's virtues and he was well aware that he was a sight to see most days. But now, half-naked with the sun glinting off the water droplets that clung to his golden skin. Water droplets that were sliding down the curves of his perfectly toned pecs and abs to gather at the edge of his low-slung sarong. He was downright irresistible to anyone who anyone with even a passing interest in those of the male sex. And based on how hard the young pool boy was resisting, he certainly had more than a passing interest. He could be bi, but Magnus was more than willing to bet that Alexander was gay. That would certainly be a nice surprise for the ladies of Alicante Circle. He wondered if they could survive the disappointment.

"It's, uh, nice to meet you, Magnus. Please let me know if there's anything I can do for you."

"Believe me, I certainly will, Alexander."

It had been two months since he moved into the Alicante Circle and things were going well for Magnus. Of course, that could have had something to do with the fact that he was lounging in a deck chair pretending to tan and read a magazine while in actuality, he was outside so he had a chance to talk to Alec, who was quickly becoming the best part of moving to the suburbs.

"You're kidding me. Lola Balogh propositioned you in the pool house." Alec visibly shuddered.

"I wish I was. It was all I could do to push her off of me."

"Poor Lazlo and Elisabeth. I know they love their daughter, but I just don't think they were cut out for raising a teenage girl in L.A. Especially that one, she's a wild child if ever I saw one."

"I think I bought myself some time though. I told her she was too young for me. That should buy me some time until her 18th birthday in a couple of years."

"You and all the other poor suckers that she might try to trick into her bed. It will be amazing if that girl doesn't end up getting some poor schmuck jail time before she manages to be legal."

Magnus and Alec had fallen into a kind of rhythm. Whenever Alec came over to check out the pool, Magnus would be waiting so that the two of them could talk while Alec skimmed the pool. They always ended up talking at least somewhat about Alec's struggles with the ladies of the circle and their various attempts to lure him into the sack. All attempts had failed of course. Even though he'd never admitted it to Magnus, he was sure that Alec was gay. Only someone who was gay would complain about the women like he did, without even a hint of bragging or pride in his ability to attract the "fairer" sex. Magnus wasn't one to force the issue. After all, if Alec felt comfortable sharing that information, he'd do so. In the meantime, Magnus was more than to be the listening ear for Alec to vent about his lady troubles.

That wasn't to say that all they did was gossip and playfully flirt (that one was all Magnus). Magnus had talked about his fair share of drama from his life as a now private celebrity. There was just something about ALec that made him so easy to talk to. And he was so sympathetic and receptive to Magnus's problems, never judging him or his poor little famous person problems. He understood them for what they were, actual problems and burdens on Magnus. Somehow, his pool boy had become Magnus's closest friend and confidant in only 2 short months, one considering he'd only just gotten back from 2 weeks in New York. But whereas, Magnus was an open book, Alec was more closed off. Sure he shared, Magnus now knew that Alec was actually not as young as he had appeared, having recently turned 20 (making him only six years younger than Magnus. An age gap to be sure, but one that was below the American average). Magnus also knew that he was working to save up money to go to college at NYU, a dream he'd put on hold because moving and college was expensive and he'd have to pay for it all himself (something told him that Alec's family was no longer in the picture. He could relate to that pain). That was why he would only complain to Magnus about the antics of the women instead of reporting them or quitting. Horny women who thought they still stood a chance tipped more and Alec needed the money.

Magnus desperately wanted to help, but it wasn't his place. While Alec may have been the only person he was free to be himself around and he trusted him completely, he was still technically one of his employers and they'd only really known each other for two months. As much as he wanted to, he couldn't swoop in and save the day, it would be inappropriate and unwanted. Alec may not have had much, but he did still have his pride. And while he may be willing to allow women to believe that they didn't stand a snowball's chance in hell of sleeping with him in order to get a little extra money, he certainly wouldn't take a hand out. Magnus admired him for that. Alec reminded him so much of himself at that age, only less fabulous. But the determination and work ethic was still there. It inspired him. Alec inspired him. Besides, it wasn't like he couldn't do anything. He'd already told Alec about how his own friends had helped him get settled into L.A. what felt like lifetimes ago. He'd extended a general offer of help to Alec to help him get settled when he made it to New York. An offer Alec had accepted. The acception gave Magnus hope. Hope that this wasn't all in his head. Hope that maybe, just maybe, Alec viewed him as something like a friend too.

It had taken six months for Magnus to finally learn Alec's tragic backstory. It turned out that initial niggling feeling that he'd known Alec from somewhere that Magnus had felt back when they met had turned out to be true. Finding out this truth had been purely accidental. Alec had been borrowing the bathroom when his paycheck had fallen out of his pocket. Magnus, upon finding the paycheck, had immediately contacted Alec to rush back and pick it up. But when he saw the paycheck, he'd also seen the name on the paycheck.

"Hey! Thanks for finding my paycheck, Magnus! I don't know what I'd do if I lost that." Alec was so cute and grateful as he stumbled into Magnus's kitchen. But Magnus was a bit too distracted to fully appreciate it today.

"Yeah, no problem. Happy to help. Listen, can I talk to you something?"

"Uh, sure. What about?"

"I saw the name on your paycheck. You're Alexander Lightwood." Alec looked more nervous than before. "I thought you looked familiar when we met. It's cause I saw you at some parties I threw for your family, right? You're Isabelle Lightwood's brother, right?" Alec sighed.

"I should have known that I wouldn't be able to hide this from you for long. I was just hoping that I was so unmemorable that you wouldn't remember me."

"So you are THAT Alexander Lightwood?"

"Yeah, I am. I actually recognized you when we met. You were pretty memorable when we met at Izzy's Sweet 16. That was probably the head to toe glitter though."

"Well, it was the party that jump-started my career. I wanted to make an impression." Alec chuckled ruefully.

"Trust me, you did. And, clearly, I didn't."

"Oh you did, but mostly it was 'Why is this kid hiding in the corner at my party!'"

"Yeah, that wasn't you. I just really don't like parties… or the public. There's a reason I never pursued the same career paths as my siblings."

"I can't blame you. If anyone understands the reasons not to become famous, it's me. I'm just curious why the eldest son of one of the most famous and successful families in the country is working as a pool boy-"

"Maintenance worker." This was a common argument between them and usually a joke.

"Maintenance worker," Magnus conceded. "Why you have to work to afford college? Can't your family help?" Alec looked down, unable to meet Magnus's eyes.

"Oh, they can. They just either don't want to or I won't let them."

"Something tells me that there's a story behind this. But you don't have to share it if you don't want to." Alec sighed.

"No, honestly I need to get this off my chest and if I'm going to trust anyone with this, it'd be you." Magnus did his best to suppress the happiness that glowed in his chest (ALEC TRUSTED HIM! SQUEEEE!).

"There's… there's something you need to know to understand this. I'm… I'm… You see… I'm…"

"Gay?" Alec's blue eyes snapped up to Magnus's hazel ones in surprise.

"You! You, you know?!"

"I guessed. Being Bisexual, myself, I have amazing Gaydar."

"Oh! Uh, I never thought of that. That actually explains a lot."

"Yeah."

"Well, my parents weren't exactly as cool with the whole gay thing as you were." Magnus wished he could be surprised, but he really wasn't. In all his experiences with the Lightwood parents, they'd always come off as insanely traditional. "They gave me a choice. I could either not be gay or be cut off. And I decided I'd rather be cut off than have to go back into the closet and hide who I was. Fortunately, we managed to do it quietly and keep it out of the press because the last thing I needed was the hardest decision of my life splashed across the front page of every tabloid."

"Speaking as someone who has had their personal life in the headlines more than once, that was probably for the best."

"Yeah. Jace and Izzy were willing to help me out financially but honestly I, I didn't want to have to live on handouts from my younger siblings for the rest of my life and I was really worried that if they did it would be this… this huge story. So when Cousin Will told me that they were hiring a new pool maintenance worker here and what the pay was, I decided to apply and ended up getting the job. Jace had an apartment he was willing to let me stay in rent-free as long as I paid utilities. So now I'm working here until I can afford to move to New York and forget all this dumb drama." Magnus was quiet for a moment, taking this all in.

It amazed him how Alec reminded him so much of himself at that age. Working so hard, just to get away from his past and try to live a better life. But he was so much smarter than Magnus had been. He wasn't seeking love or approval from others the same way he had been back then, chasing fame as if it was the solution to all of life's problems. And it hadn't been. It had brought more problems and less love. Magnus was jealous. He wished he had been this wise when he was young. Alexander Lightwood never failed to amaze him. He was infatuated, falling head over heels in a way he hadn't ever done so before. Did this beautiful young man have even an inkling of what he did to Magnus's cold, jaded heart? He was hopeful and afraid and it was thrilling.

"Please don't tell anyone. Only Will and Tessa know who I am and why I'm here. I really can't risk any of this going public." His hand was resting on the counter, but Magnus could see the subtle tremble in it. The fear of what the media would do if his secret was made public. Magnus could only imagine the schism and the resulting familial disputes that had arisen from this. He had heard it in the quaver in his voice when he talked about his siblings wanting to help. Alec wasn't just scared of what would happen to him if this story went public. He was scared for his family, probably even for the very parents that had pushed him into this situation. Why did he have to be so damn endearing?

Magnus's body moved without his consent, his hand reaching out to cover Alec's own trembling one. His thumb brushed gently against the rough skin of Alec's knuckles. Alec stilled, looking at Magnus with eyes that were equally confused, scared, and just a bit hopeful. As someone who'd been fighting for most of his own life, Magnus knew the look in his eyes all too well. The look of someone who was afraid to be hurt again but still looking for someone to trust. Someone that he could put down his armor around and let his guard down for just a moment. Someone safe.

"Your secret is safe with me, Alexander." YOU are safe with me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

It had been another typical day at Bane Beyond's New York branch, Magnus had met with his team to approve the designs for a party for Lily Chen, a quite high-profile client, and had just gotten back to his office to take a breath and have another cup of coffee before going over some paperwork when his secretary buzzed him.

"Pardon me, Mr. Bane, but there's a woman out here who is insisting on meeting with you." That was odd. He didn't have any meetings with clients or potential clients scheduled for now. Even then, he only really met with the most famous or wealthy clients. After all, he was taking a step back from the actual planning so he only really sat in on meetings with his planners and clients to make a good impression.

"If she is a potential client she'll need to schedule an appointment for a meeting with Donna." She had to be very high-profile to get past security without an appointment. They tended to let celebrities and the like through so as not to alienate possible customers. Magnus appreciated the thought, but he'd really have to work with them on that.

"That's the thing, Mr. Bane. She says she's not a potential customer." Then why was she here? "She says she's a friend and she needs to talk to you about her brother?" What the- wait! It couldn't be.

"Elle, who is this woman?"

"She said her name is Isabelle Lightwood." Magnus had never wanted to facepalm so hard in his life. He loved Elle, but the girl never paid attention to pop culture outside of BBC. Of course, she wouldn't recognize one of the most famous models in America. But why did Isabelle want to talk to him about her brother? He hadn't seen Jace in a while and he doubted that Alec was talking to his sister about the weird guy who's pool he cleaned.

"Please send her in." The door flew open. Standing in the doorway was a truly stunning young woman. She was tall with milky white skin and long jet black hair like her brother. But unlike her brother she did not possess bottle blue eyes, instead, her eyes were dark brown and full of fire. Though she was only 19, Isabelle Lightwood was a strong, capable young woman with the confidence that came from knowing her own power and beauty and not relying on others to validate it.

"Are you sleeping with my brother?" She was also direct. Magnus suddenly regretted having doors that took forever to close on their own. He could see Elle leaning back in her chair to stare into the room at him with wide eyes. This would certainly start some gossip around the office.

"Please hold my calls, Elle." She threw him a quick thumbs-up before turning back to pretending to work at her computer while undoubtedly messaging everyone in the office about his current visitor. That was a problem for later. For now, Magnus had a bigger problem to handle. He turned back to Isabelle, who was sitting standing in front of his desk, towering over it in her Louboutin stilettos. "I'd ask you which one you mean, but considering I'm sleeping with neither of them I don't think I have to. Please, have a seat."

"But do you want to?" she asked, though taking his invitation to sit down in one of the chairs on the other side of his desk.

"Again, which one? Unless you're talking about Max, in which case I can assure that I am not a pedophile."

"Which one do you think?"

"Well, Jace is quite attractive but I doubt I'm his type, not that he's mine so it's pointless anyway."

"Do me a favor Magnus, don't beat around the bush with me and I'll do the same for you."

"Very well then. I think it's safe to assume that you are referring to Alec since we both are aware of the fact that he is the gentleman who cleans my pool?" She nodded.

"Well, it would be highly inappropriate considering I am technically his employer, not that it seems to bother the other residents of my neighborhood. I apologize for their behavior, by the way, Miss Lightwood."

"It's Izzy, and that's not the question I'm asking. I asked you if you wanted to sleep with my brother."

"Izzy, I can assure you that I have no such plans in mind for your brother." He was dodging the question with this answer but he hoped that it would pacify the young model. Because in all honesty, he wanted to do so much more than sleep with Alexander. He wanted to be one that Alec came home to at night, who he woke up next to in the morning, and the one he trusted to always be there for him when he needed him. "Besides, he hasn't shown any interest in any of the residents who actually do have such plans. So why would he show any more interest in me?"

"Magnus, I'm not like my parents. I'm still on good speaking terms with my brother, I know he told you he was gay and about everything that's happened with our family"

"Forgive me, I wasn't sure if I was allowed to be privy such information. Feigning ignorance seemed to be the best course of action."

"I understand. You can't be too careful in our line of work. That's part of why I moved to New York, the reporters aren't nearly so rabid here. And to put some distance between myself and my parents."

"If you don't mind me asking, why not invite Alec to stay with you?" Izzy let out a long-suffering sigh of someone who had argued the same point themselves on more than one occasion.

"Believe me, I have. But, you've met my brother. You know how stubborn he is. He doesn't want charity from his baby sister. Nevermind that I'm his sister and he's taken care of me most of my life, so why can't I return the favor when I have more than enough money to do it. You would not believe how hard it was to convince him to move into Jace's old place and it was either there or a homeless shelter. Even then he still insisted on paying for utilities." Magnus chuckled.

"That sounds exactly Alexander." Izzy's eyebrows shot up her forehead as if propelled by rockets.

"He lets you call him Alexander?!" Magnus was confused.

"Yes, why?"

"He never lets anyone call him Alexander." Was it wrong that Magnus's heart fluttered a bit in his chest when he heard that?

"It's nothing. Just a little joke."

"No, it's not. Alec likes you."

"And I'm fond of him too. He's a good young man. I'll be quite happy if he considers me to be a friend."

"Please, you don't mean that and you know it. You like him. Like, _like him _like him."

"Don't be silly Miss-"

"He likes you too. I'm sure about it." That stopped Magnus's denial cold in its tracks.

"Ar- are you sure?" Magnus hated how his voice had just cracked. Izzy, finally seeming to have the upper hand, sat back in her chair and crossed her legs, a clear power stance.

"Trust me, I know my brother and considering how much he can't shut up about how 'amazing and kind and cool' Magnus Bane is every time he calls me, he's crazy for you." It was taking everything in him for Magnus not to lose his mind.

"Well… that's, uh, surprising."

"Oh, please. You like him too. I can see it all over your face."

"I…" Magnus took a deep breath. "And if I am interested in your brother? What then?"

"I think it should be fairly obvious." Magnus raised his eyebrow. "You ask him out."

"I take it I have your approval then?" Izzy looked away, seeming to focus on the pictures on the wall as she gathered her thoughts.

"Listen, my brother is THE best person I know. And he's been put through a lot of bullshit that he shouldn't have had to go through. I know he acts all tough and capable of handling it, but he's a better actor than Jace." She winced. "It is _killing _him inside that our family is divided over this. Over him. He wants to be there for Max like he was for Jace and me and he can't because he can't be around our parents. I think that's why he doesn't accept any help from us even though we keep offering. Sure some of it is pride, but he's scared that if he does it'll make these worse between us and our parents." She looked down at her perfect, ruby red nails. "Alec deserves so much but most of all he deserves happiness. He deserves love. Love that isn't part of the tangled mess of complications that come with our family." She chose now to meet Magnus's eyes. All the fire was gone from her gaze, instead, it had been replaced by love and concern for her brother. "We don't know each other that well. Honestly, I don't know much beyond what I've heard around and seen at a distance. But I do know that my brother sounds like himself again when he talks about you. He sounds happy. I think you could be good for Alec. And, if I know my brother, which I do, I think Alec could be good for you too." They sat in silence for a moment, before Magnus leaned back (when had he leaned forward?).

"I can't promise anything, at least not right now. I'll have to think about it." He was interested in Alec (VERY interested) but that didn't mean he was ready to jump headfirst into a new relationship. He was still pretty damaged after the sham of his last one. Izzy nodded and stood.

"I understand. Just promise me you'll think about what I said?"

"I can definitely promise that."

"Thank you. That's all I can ask. Well, that and this." She pulled something from her bag and set it down on his desk. "Please, give this to my brother?" He looked down at the object she'd placed on his desk. It was a book, _Le Morte d'Arthur _to be specific, and a beautifully embossed hardcover one at that. "It's his favorite. Be careful with that, please. It's a special edition, that's why I didn't want to mail it to him. His birthday is in a couple of weeks and it's his present."

"I'll guard it with my life." Izzy gave him a cocky smile.

"You better, or your life will be forfeit." With that, she gave him a wink and walked out the door. "Good Luck Magnus!" She called over her shoulder as she left.

"Thank You, Isabelle," Magnus called back before muttering under his breath. "I'll need it."

Ever since he had moved to L.A. Magnus had been lucky. Whether it be good luck or bad luck, it still always managed to find him and stick to him. Now he was certainly lucky again, but whether it was good or bad remained to be seen. This new information blew him away. Alexander Lightwood had feelings for him. Maybe Alexander himself hadn't confirmed it, but he doubted that Izzy would be trying to push them together if she wasn't sure. She'd made one thing very clear in their meeting: she loved her brother, deeply. If this would hurt Alec in any way or if he didn't have feelings for Magnus, Izzy wouldn't have risked it. But did she know who she was risking her brother on?

Izzy had seemed so certain that Magnus would be good for Alec. Magnus, himself, however, wasn't so sure.

He was broken, damaged by the industry in ways that Isabelle couldn't imagine. She was young. She hadn't been burned by the very world she'd thrust herself into yet. Magnus envied her, her youth and optimism. But while Izzy may not have imagined the problems fame held yet, Alec certainly had. Perhaps not Magnus's fame, personally, but he was well aware of the many pitfalls that came with being in the public eye. Why else was he so afraid of his story going public? Jace and Isabelle had not yet truly suffered at the hands of the tabloids, they were too young and popular. Too beloved. But Alec was smart. He was observant. Magnus had no doubt he had seen what had happened to so many others in their situation and had imagined the possibilities in store for his family should the same publicity befall them. Family drama was bad enough without bringing the added pressures that came from being held prisoner under a lens. Alec was right to shun the limelight. It would bring only darkness.

But if he were to be with Magnus, a spotlight would immediately be turned upon him and his family. How could it not? Once the paps got wind of the brother of two of the biggest stars in the country hanging around with a famously flamboyant party planner, rumors would fly and camera lenses would be firmly fixed on them. Magnus had never kept his sexual preferences a secret. While his relationship with Axel had never been made public, some of his relationships with other men had. The public wasn't stupid. It wouldn't take them long to put two and two together. And when that happened shit would surely hit the fan for the Lightwood family. Then Magnus knew what would happen. His relationship would end in flames as Alec blamed him for the public destruction of his family. The more he thought about it, the more Magnus was convinced that a relationship with Alexander would only succeed in creating more misery for everyone involved. No, it was better that they just avoid all that and remain on friendly terms.

However, there was still a part of Magnus that dared to hope. How he could hope after all this time and pain was beyond him, but a tiny part of him fiercely wanted to. It wanted to believe in the possibility of happiness that this relationship could bring him. Because wasn't there always that possibility with every relationship? That maybe this time it would last. That this time was it. And why couldn't that happen with Alexander? There was something about him that was special and Magnus knew it.

There was something about Alec that had managed to endear him to Magnus so much more than any of his previous paramours and they weren't even dating yet. He was smart, brave, and loving. But most of all, he was honest. Maybe at times, he lacked the tact that others possessed, but that was the thing with Alec. While he may be brutal at times, he never failed to be completely straightforward with everyone he met. Having to hide his identity and present circumstances was killing him, Magnus saw it, but he did so out of a genuine place of love and a strong desire to protect those that he loved. Alec was a remarkable person and he captivated Magnus, taking over most of his thoughts on a daily basis. If Magnus was a middle school girl, his binders would be covered with "Mrs. Magnus Lightwood", he was so consumed with his love for Alexander Lightwood.

Maybe this was it? Maybe this was his chance to have love again. To have _something _Real in his life. Alec was the most real thing in his life anyway, why not take the final step and make him truly his? But Magnus knew why. Because in the end he was still the little kid who longed for someone, anyone, to love him, but had been too scarred by the ones who had already pretended to, to go find the real thing. And even when he had been old enough to seek out love, it had only ended up burning him. He knew it was because he had been searching for love in the wrong places, still, it stung nonetheless. After all that, how could he put himself out there again knowing how catastrophically it could end? Better yet, did he even possess the capacity to do so? Magnus wished he knew the answers to these questions. Life would be so much easier if he did. But when had his life ever been easy?

Magnus ended up staying in New York longer than he'd originally planned. He totally wasn't avoiding seeing Alec after everything Izzy had said, setting up the new branch was a lot of work. But by the time he left, he'd concluded that it would be better for the two of them if he didn't make a move on Alexander. His fame would only complicate things. He ended up getting back on Alec's birthday. He had been thinking of maybe inviting Alec out to do something or giving him a present, but now he was nervous and overthinking everything. Perhaps that would send the wrong message, after all, it was better for them to stay… acquaintances? Employer/Employee? Friend-ish? He wasn't sure what they should stay as, but it definitely wasn't as a couple. Besides, Alec would undoubtedly have plans with Jace, they were semi-brothers and best friends and he doubted that the Jace Herondale would abandon Alexander on his 21st. No, he would just give Alec his sister's present. Bringing it all the way from New York was enough of a nice gesture. That would do.

However, even after deciding on his course of action, Magnus couldn't help but be antsy all day waiting for the pool boy to show up. What if he wasn't working today? It was a Thursday, which was still a weekday, but he could have taken off for his birthday. That wasn't so uncommon. Maybe he should take the book to his place? But he didn't know where Alec lived beside that it was an old apartment of Jace's? Maybe it was the same address that he had on file from an older party. Should he call his LA assistant and get her to find it? No one else needed to know besides her, Donna was less chatty than Elle. But it might not even be the right address. He could show up to some random other person's home unannounced. And depending on who it was it **would** get out and would be VERY hard to explain away without looking weird and creepy. It would seem super weird and stalkery on his part, even if it was the correct address. That wasn't the kind of gesture he needed to make. But it seemed only right for Alec to receive his sister's present on his birthday, so maybe he should do it? Then again this could all be some diabolical plan on Izzy's part to lure him into a relationship. He wouldn't put it past the girl to be so devious. Maybe that was the only reason she gave him the book in the first place. It was all some kind of Lightwood conspiracy! ...Or he was just going crazy. Yeah, that seemed a bit more likely.

Magnus had never breathed a bigger sigh of relief than when Alec FINALLY showed up after what seemed like an entirety of spiraling thoughts. Now he could just hand him the book and casually wish him a happy birthday. He needed to tone down the drama. This was simple. Things with Alec should be simple, they weren't in a relationship and weren't going to be.

As he walked out, Magnus consciously made sure he was strolling as casually as possible. He was well aware of how stupid this was, but he justified it by reminding himself that running out like an excited puppy as he secretly wanted to do was even stupider. He was an adult man, not a high schooler. He could manage to look relaxed in front of his crush. Magnus had this. Or at least he did until he was so busy concentrating on how he was walking that he completely forgot that he had to look where he was going while doing so. He completely missed the cord of the pool vacuum that Alec was using. The same cord that got caught on his flip-flop and sent Magnus lurching forward headfirst into Alec. He barely had time to yelp out a warning to the younger man before he was on top of him, knocking the surprised boy off balance and sending both of them head-over-heels into the deep end of the pool. Nailed it!

"Again, I am so sorry!" Magnus blubbered for probably the fifth time since he and Alec had floated to the water's surface. He'd never been so embarrassed in his life, even when an ex had tried to circulate some fake nudes to the public (which had been quickly debunked because they featured a tattoo that he didn't have… and he was NOT that small. That second part had not been made public.). But now, here he was: sopping wet, eyeliner running down his face in long black streaks, and perfectly coiffed hair hanging in his eyes. He looked awful and in front of Alexander no less. It didn't help that Alec looked like a male model even soaked. His usually baggy shirt was clinging to his body, showing off his svelte but well-muscled chest. Baby-blue eyes peeked out from underneath his own dripping black mop. Even his slight blush was perfect, just a slight pink tinge against his pale skin making Magnus finally understand what all those sappy love stories had been talking about when they mentioned a strawberry and cream complexion. Damn Alexander Lightwood and his stupid, hot perfection.

"It's no problem. At least I know it was an accident."

"Oh yeah, I forgot that some of the women do this to you on purpose to try to sleep with you." Bitches.

"Yeah, and they aren't even subtle about it. I usually keep some back-up clothes in my truck for this reason. But I kinda forgot to put fresh ones in my car the other day after the last time Mrs. Baywein pushed me into her pool. You know that's the fifth time in the past two months?"

"Penelope Baywein never struck me as the most creative thinker. Or any kind of thinker." Alec laughed and Magnus ignored the way his heart fluttered. "I can lend you some clothes if you want." It was a kind gesture to make up for his clumsiness, that was it. He wasn't excited at the prospect of Alec in his clothes. Not even slightly.

"No, it's okay. You were my last stop of the day anyway and I was just going home after this anyway."

"Right, probably have to get ready to go out for your big night out tonight. Happy 21st Alexander."

"Thanks, but I'm not going out tonight."

"Oh, this weekend then?" It was a weekday, it'd probably make more sense to do hi big birthday night out on the weekend.

"Nope."

"Your friends aren't taking you out for your birthday?"

"It's only Jace and Izzy. She's in New York for fashion week and even if she wasn't busy, that's too far to fly for just one night." Alec was too noble for his good.

"And Jace."

"He's in Australia for his latest movie. It's all over the news." Oh.

"I, uh, don't really pay attention to the tabloids anymore," Alec nodded, Magnus was sure he understood completely. "So, wait, you mean you're alone for your 21st birthday?" Alec shrugged.

"It's no big deal. It's just another birthday."

"Okay, A. It is not 'just another birthday' and B. Even if it was no one should be alone on their birthday." Magnus knew this all too well, remembering far too many lonely birthdays himself. "Birthdays are meant to be celebrated."

"I'm fine. I'm not much of a big celebration guy. I'm fine with just a dinner with some friends and family like I've done in the past, but they're just all… busy this year." Magnus could hear the disappointment in Alec's voice. He knew that while Jace and Izzy might be busy, Robert and Maryse probably weren't. But he couldn't see them or his youngest brother since he'd been kicked out. This wasn't right. Boundaries or not, there was no way Magnus was going to leave Alec to spend this first birthday without his family alone. Not on his watch. He reached out and grabbed Alec's hand, making the young man drop the towel he'd been using to dry his hair, and started dragging him upstairs.

"Wha- where are you taking me?"

"Upstairs to get some extra clothes."

"Why? I told you I'm fine."

"No, you are not. We're going to get dressed and then we're going out."

"Why?"

"Because it's your birthday, dammit. And you aren't spending it alone."

"But I told you, my friends are busy. And I'm not big on celebrations."

"Well, then it's a good thing I am and that I'm your friend. Now come on, I'm going to need help finding you something in my closet that doesn't have copious amounts of glitter on it."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

In the end, they were able to find some plain black skinny jeans that worked, even if Alec admitted that they were tighter than what he usually wore. However, Magnus did not seem to possess any plain shirts, so Alec ended up in the next best thing that they could find. This was a black t-shirt with the phrase "Blink if you want me" written on the front in sequins. For Magnus that was as subtle as it could get. Alec didn't seem to mind, merely stammering out his thanks as Magnus blow-dried the younger man's hair for him. Magnus had also chosen to dress casually for the occasion so as not to make Alec feel uncomfortable. However, Magnus's version of casual was gray jeans that sparkled from silver glitter, a satiny emerald Asian collared shirt, with silver necklaces and rings. He decided to forgo the eyeshadow and glittered hair, instead opting for some silver eyeliner and just putting his hair up in plain spikes. It was still a striking look, but a more muted Magnus Bane.

One thing that he'd learned in all his years as a party planner was to tailor each celebration to the needs of the specific customer. So for Alec, Magnus decided to forgo the usual loud, flashy clubs. Instead, he ordered an Uber to take them to a fairly classy bar that happened to have a dance floor and live music but was more known for their signature cocktails and good food. It was a calmer atmosphere, perfect for Alec. As it was Thursday it was only a little crowded, but they had no problem finding two seats at the bar. While Alec had looked relieved when he'd seen the bar, he looked overwhelmed when he saw the drink menu, not surprising as Magnus doubted that Alec was one for underage drinking. He probably didn't know what he liked yet. Instead, Magnus ordered the drinks for them, earning a grateful look from his companion. He decided on a signature mixed drink with rum, enough to get a little tipsy, but sweet enough to cover the burn of the alcohol. Alec was more confident in ordering their white mac and cheese triangles, one of the most popular appetizers this place had.

Things were slightly awkward at first, neither of them having had gone out together before. Thus far their interactions had been limited to talking while Alec was working and that one night that he'd bared his family drama for Magnus and that had been a fluke. Their main topics of conversation had been primarily complaining about and making fun of the women trying to sleep with Alec. Funnily enough, Magnus didn't exactly feel like discussing this tonight for some reason. However, after they got a couple of drinks in them, the conversation came more easily. Before they knew it they were laughing and joking together like old friends. They'd just finished making fun of Jace's awkward demeanor during interviews ("He's just so stiff and stoic. I don't know how he ended up so popular!" "He does take his shirt off in most of his movies, I think that helps considerably.") when the laughter subsided.

"Hey, thanks for doing this. I didn't want to say anything, but I… It's just really nice not to be alone today."

"It's cool. Believe me, I understand."

"It's just… so hard. I know Jace and Izzy have my back and want to help me more. But I'm just worried that if they do it'll ruin their relationship with Mom and Dad and it's not fair. They didn't choose this. I did."

"Alec, it's not a choice. It's who you are. You only chose to be who you are and there shouldn't be anything wrong with that."

"I know, it's just hard when I know one thing and my parents are telling me another thing. And I don't want to drag them into the middle of it, but I am so I'm trying to minimize that and I just end up pushing them away. But if I don't my parents could turn against them too. Or it could go public and then it'll be this huge thing and I can't do that to them and Max and my parents. And it's just so... hard," Alec sighed.

"Hey now. This is supposed to be your birthday. There is no being sad and moody on your birthday." Magnus called for two rounds of shots, which the bartender quickly poured and slid down to them. "Now, we're both going to down these shots, get out there, and dance." Alec looked dubious.

"I don't know. I can't exactly dance."

"Alexander most of these people are too drunk to notice, much less care. And that's what the shots are for. Liquid courage."

"I'm still not sure."

"Don't worry, just watch me. Besides, it's not real dancing. It's just rhythmically jumping up and down and flailing your arms around." That made Alec laugh and seemed to comfort him.

"Okay," with that he down his shots with a bit of a cough as he finished. "Let's do this." Magnus downed his with the expertise that came with age and experience and pulled Alec onto the dance floor. The alcohol worked it's magic and soon the birthday boy had loosened up. Before he knew it, Alec was jumping and laughing with Magnus like he didn't have a care in the world. Magnus joined in. He couldn't remember the last time he'd had this much fun. Hell, it was probably when he'd only been a little bit older than Alexander himself. Still, it had been a long time since he'd felt this young and free. He was only three years away from thirty, but tonight that didn't matter. None of their problems mattered. They were too busy having a good time.

And a good time they did have. The two of them ended up closing down the bar, stumbling out sometime after two in the morning. Both were wasted and laughing their asses off. Fortunately, they were not so drunk that they couldn't figure out how to order an Uber to take them back to Magnus's. Poor Chairman Meow got the scare of his life, flying off a chair as the door to Magnus's house flew open as the wobbly men cheered, proud that they had figured out how to open it.

"Magnus! Magnus!" Alec yelled, both of their ears a little messed up from the bar. "Thank you so much!" Magnus, unfortunately having a lower tolerance than he'd once had thanks to his age, was not thinking clearly as he grabbed Alec's face in his hands.

"You are SO WELCOME!" He said, trying to look into Alec's eyes, not realizing that the reason they were moving was that he was moving Alec's head.

"Hey, Magnus! You're the best!"

"No, you're the best, Alexander! And you know why?" Magnus didn't even wait for a reply. "Because I Love You!"

"What?" Magnus had his hands over Alec's ears. He moved them.

"I love you!" Before Magnus could even process what he had just said, Alec lurched forward, connecting his lips with Magnus's. The kiss was clumsy, and not just from the influence of the alcohol, but Magnus didn't care. He pushed, Alec up against the railing of the stairs and buried his hand in his hair. Alec's hands wander around for a minute, not quite sure where to go in their inexperience, ending up clinging to the front of Magnus's shirt, undoubtedly wrinkling it not that either of them noticed or cared. No, they were too wrapped up in the fact that both of their secret desires being fulfilled at last, no matter how sloppily. Alec had no idea what he was doing, but he was a quick study and Magnus an excellent teacher. Before long, tongues crashed together sloppily and things were still escalating. Magnus's hands went around Alec's back, pulling the two of them together till there was not one part of their body that wasn't touching. Alec for his part got bolder, hands inched downwards until they had a firm grasp on Magnus's shirt. He started tugging it up, exposing Magnus's bare chest until it could go no higher without the two of them pulling apart. They did so with a whimper on Alec's part, even though he was the one who'd started pulling the shirt off in the first place. Magnus now finished this job and Alec, not wanting to be left behind, tugged off his own shirt. For a moment the two men stood there, gaping at the other's body, before crashing together once more to at last reveal in the feel of skin on skin.

Alec was the one who started pushing back, but only to beg to go to the bedroom. Not one to disappoint his young guest, Magnus started guiding him to the bedroom. Progress was slow however, as they kept pushing each other up against the wall to continue their passion. Still, despite the delays, they made it to their target, tripping over their own feet and falling to the ground, with Alec landing on top of Magnus. They just laughed it off, Alec giving Magnus a hand to help him up. Magnus thanked Alec for this gesture by pushing him onto the bed, both of them still laughing. The laughter subsided when Magnus climbed in next to his blue-eyed lover and pressed his lips to his. Hands wandered as the two of them kissed and laughed. Alec reached for Magnus's belt, rough hands brushing against his abdomen as the younger man struggled with the belt. Magnus jolted at this accidental touch in surprise, hitting his head on the headboard with a groan.

This at least brought things to a halt, as Magnus sat up rubbing his head. The pain seemed to snap him into semi-sobriety. And if that hadn't, looking over when Alec asked him if he was okay and seeing the boy half-naked in his bed certainly did. Finally, Magnus seemed to process what was happening. What was he doing? Hadn't he decided against this, them. And now here he was about to do… what? He wasn't sure. How far were they going to take this? Alexander was a virgin, of that he was sure. He wasn't about to lose his virginity like this. Not when he'd been drinking to forget his troubles. Not when he couldn't truly consent. Not to Magnus. No, he deserved someone better. Someone he could really love and who could offer him so much more. Magnus had decided to protect Alec, and that meant protecting him from Magnus himself. From making a huge mistake.

"We need to stop."

"What?"

"We shouldn't be doing this."

"But… why?"

"Because you're drunk. I'm drunk. This isn't right."

"Yes, it is. I want this. I want you, Magnus." Magnus sighed.

"You don't know what you want."

"Yes, I do." Alec, sat up determined. "I knew what I wanted when I met you, Magnus."

"No. We can't do this."

"Why?"

"You're drunk. And a virgin. You don't deserve this. You don't deserve me."

"Yes, I do."

"No, you deserve better. I'm not going to let you do this."

"Okay, we don't have to do this now."

"No, we aren't doing this ever. This is a mistake. We're a mistake."

"But… I love you."

"No, you don't. You're drunk and lonely and I'm sorry, but you don't love me. And I don't love you."

"You said you loved me."

"I'm drunk. I didn't mean it like that."

"You kissed me."

"No, YOU kissed ME."

"You kissed back."

"I'm drunk. Too drunk."

"Please, Magnus, let's just talk about this."

"No, not now. We're drunk."

"The later."

"No! Not now or later! Not ever!"

"But what about us?"

"There is no us. There will never be an us."

"Magnus-"

"This is over. Get your shirt or my shirt or whatever. I'm calling you an Uber." Magnus tried to reach into his pocket for his phone, but Alec grabbed his hand.

"Please! Magnus!" Magnus wrenched his hand away and refused to look into those beautiful blue eyes.

"NO! GET OUT!" It was a good thing he looked away. He didn't think he could stand to see the look in Alec's eyes.

Magnus awoke with a start the next morning, groaning as he sat up and rubbed his eyes. His sleep had been fitful with troubling dreams that he couldn't remember but still haunted him with a feeling of pain and emptiness. The pounding headache didn't help matters at all. Things only got worse as the events of last night flooded back to him. The drinking. The kissing. Everything he'd said to Alec. The tears in the boy's eyes that Magnus had done his best to ignore as he'd climbed in the Uber. How he'd turned away to hide his own tears. Magnus flopped back onto the bed as a wave of emotion overtook him.

Last night had been a shit show, plain and simple. What had he been thinking? Going out for drinks with Alec. Sure he was going to be alone on his 21st but Magnus should have never taken him to a bar. A restaurant where they could have had a nice glass of wine with dinner would have been so much better. But that too seemed like it would have been a mistake, too date-like. Still, he doubted it could get much worse than what had happened last night. He was the scum of the Earth, no getting around it. All he had wanted to do was keep his distance and protect Alexander. But no, now he had drunkenly hit on him and led him on before yelling at him and undoubtedly breaking his heart. In his attempts to keep Alec from harm, only to hurt him himself. He deserved every bit of self-loathing he felt and whatever Isabelle had in store for him when she found out about this.

Magnus laid there, losing himself to the spiral of pain and hatred when Chairman Meow decided enough was enough. He needed his breakfast and his human wouldn't be getting him any laying there like that. His solution was to go and sit on Magnus's face, purring as he did so. Brazen as this tactic was, one couldn't deny its effectiveness. Whether it be the soothing sound of the purring or just the desire not to have his pet on his face, Magnus was brought back to reality. His disgust with his recent choices notwithstanding, he still had the tedium and routine of daily living to suffer through. And like it or not, he should probably eat something to help his hangover and feed his beloved (if semi-rude) cat.

After gently removing the cat from his face and wrapping a soft kimono round him, Magnus trundled downstairs, Chairman Meow trotting along after him on his stumpy little legs. After serving the very grateful feline his food, Magnus set to work making himself some human food. There was always something about being hungover or sick that always made him crave Indonesian food, the only time he really did so. Perhaps it was because his mother tenderly caring for him when he was sick and insisting on feeding him with their old family recipes was one of the few good memories he had of his childhood. Either way, he always kept the ingredients on hand to make some of his favorite dishes, just in case. Today, he decided to make his favorite breakfast dish, Bubur Ayam. Few people knew it, but Magnus was an excellent cook. And there was something about the routine of making the rice congee and cakwe that brought a sense of peace and order to his troubled mind. By the time he'd finished assembling the dish, adding the chicken, eggs, soybeans, and shrimp crackers, a feeling of calm resignation had come over Magnus.

He sat down to eat his breakfast in the small breakfast nook when he saw it. The book that Isabelle had given him for Alec was still lying there on the table, having been forgotten after their tumble into the pool. Magnus had set it down there to keep it safe until he could invite the recipient in to get it. Alec worked with water and chemicals, things that didn't even mix with books that weren't expensive special editions, it had seemed prudent to leave it inside for Alec to get when he was done. In hindsight, this had been a good idea because the gift would have no doubt been destroyed in the water after the fall into the pool. Now it just sat there on the table, mocking Magnus with his unfinished obligation.

Alec would be back next week and probably not before considering what had transpired last night. But a week was far too long for the birthday present to lay on his table, nagging at Magnus with the memories of his mistakes. Besides, he didn't want Alexander to be hurt thinking his sister had forgotten his birthday when her real mistake had been in trusting Magnus. No, he needed to get this to Alec today. He could always get one of the interns at his company to drop it off, that way he wouldn't have to see Alec, but that would be a mistake. Magnus had to do this himself, to apologize. Whether he'd done it to protect him or not, Alec still deserved an explanation. Magnus owed him that much. From what he'd learned about the oldest Lightwood in their time together, Magnus was certain that as soon Alec woke up he'd be overthinking and doubting himself (they might be far too alike for their own good). And after the amount that he'd drunk last night when he wasn't experienced, a horrendous hangover wouldn't be helping matters. Fortunately, Magnus knew how to help both. Finishing his breakfast, Magnus went into the kitchen and rolled up his sleeves. There was work to be done.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Fortunately, since he'd ordered Alexander an Uber from his account the night before, Magnus didn't have to resort to any creepy/borderline dubious methods of finding where he lived. All it had taken was plugging the address into his GPS and 20 minutes later he was standing in the lobby of Alec's apartment complex waiting to be buzzed up to the apartment. At least, he hoped he was going to be buzzed in, he wouldn't blame Alec if he didn't want to see Magnus right then. At least this place had a doorman he could leave his offerings with so Alec could get them later. But it looked like he wouldn't need this contingency plan as the doorman waved him on through the double doors.

The elevator ride was quiet, Magnus was alone in the metal box with his thoughts. It was one of those elevators with mirrors on three sides. For once, Magnus didn't check his makeup in them, mostly because he had forgone it today. He'd chosen the most pedestrian of his clothes, the things he only pulled out when he had to pass unseen by the tabloids in a mess of pedestrians. He was wearing some regular dark blue skinny jeans with only a few gold chain decorations and a black hoodie pulled up to hide his face. Beneath it peeked out a relatively plain black long-sleeved shirt except for the middle panel comprised of rainbow and gold reversible sequins. It had been one of Alec's rejects last night. It was as close to under the radar as Magnus could get and the last thing he needed was to be spotted and reported the media. The situation was dire enough as it was.

Before Magnus knew it, he was in front of the door that led to Alec's apartment. Maybe he should just set the stuff down and make a run for it while he still had a chance. The doorman hadn't given his name (he hadn't disclosed it, it was too well-known) just a vague description. It wasn't too late to chicken out. He was sure that Alec got shiny visitors all the time. Or visitors at all. Yeah, he was definitely an idiot. And a coward.

He was about to take his chances on bolting when his opportunity was lost as the door swung open. Even hungover with bedhead, red eyes, and dark circles Alexander Lightwood managed to look damn sexy. Of course, that could also have had to do with the baggy sweatpants that hung loosely off his hips revealing the brim of his underwear. And there was a distinct lack of a shirt so the milky planes of his fantastic abs were exposed, covered with a light sheen of sweat that made them glisten in the light from the halls. Magnus couldn't help but flashback to the night before when his own hands had traversed that same expanse of skin. They itched to do so again but couldn't. This had to be what hell felt like.

"Uh… hi." Could he have sounded any lamer? Alec just stared at him in shocked silence, seemingly unable to believe what he was seeing in his hallway.

"It's you. It's actually you."

"Yes, it is."

"When Barney gave the description, I figured it was just someone who worked for you or something. I uh… I didn't think it could actually be you."

"Well, um, surprise?" They could cut the tension with a knife, just standing there, not sure what to say to each other. Magnus wasn't sure where to look and inadvertently ended up just making eye contact with Alec's bare chest. He was an ass, but it was hypnotizing. Alec seemed to put two and two together and realized that he'd answered the door half-naked.

"Shit! Uh, give me a second to grab a shirt. Please, come in." Alec darted inside, Magnus awkwardly shuffling along behind him. Alec ran into what was likely his bedroom, calling back behind him, "Sorry about the mess! I don't get a whole lot of visitors when Jace is out of town." Magnus had no idea what Alec was talking about. The place was seemingly immaculate, primarily because it was so sparse. There were few books and a laptop piled on the coffee table, a small tv on a shelving unit with more books and a wifi router around it. The only thing that really stood out was a recurve bow and a quiver of arrows in the corner. But even that made sense. Alec had mentioned that he'd learned archery from his father and it was one of his favorite activities. He hadn't gotten to go ever since moving out. But beyond these few things along with a mismatched couch and chairs, Alec's apartment was relatively empty. If Magnus had to guess, Alec probably hadn't been able to take much from his childhood home when he'd left and was saving every penny to move out to New York instead of purchasing new furnishings. Alexander was ever practical like that

There was a breakfast bar built into the wall leading into the small, but open kitchen. It was here that Magnus set down the tote bag he'd been carrying as Alec re-emerged from the bedroom. Magnus looked over only to be appalled by what Alec had decided to use as a shirt. He was sure at one point it had been a perfectly fine, plain gray shirt but that had to have been many years ago. The thing was ratty and falling apart now, clearly faded and full of holes. Magnus was so focused on the abhorrent garment that he completely missed Alec speaking to him until the end of the question.

"I'm sorry, I missed that. What?"

"I asked why you came over."

"Oh! Uh, I, um brought you clothes." He reached into the bag and pulled out the neatly folded work clothes. "I washed them for you."

"Uh, thanks."

"And I forgot to give you something yesterday, it's in the clothes. I wanted to keep it safe." Alec reached between the pants and shirt to pull out Izzy's book.

"What… how?"

"Your sister came to see me in New York." Alec looked up horrified. "She just wanted to know how you were doing! And she asked me to give you this for your birthday. It's a special edition and she said she didn't want to send it in the mail." Alec held the book like it was the most precious thing in the world and smiled at it. "She said it was your favorite."

"Yeah, my mom was really into the classics and she always used to read it to us when I was a kid. Jace and I loved to play knight and we'd always tried to get Izzy to be our damsel in distress. But she always insisted on being a warrior princess instead." Magnus liked the thought of a little Alexander running around trying to be a knight. He doubted if he'd ever moved past that little boy wanted to fight and protect his family.

"Based on our last meeting, I can't say I'm shocked." A smile made its way to Magnus's lips as Alec looked up at him, a soft smile still on his face. Then he turned away with a wince. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, fine. Just a hangover. I overdid it last night," he said, setting the book and clothes down on the coffee table.

"I have just the thing for that," Magnus said, reaching down into his bag for the last gift he'd brought. He pulled out a glass Tupperware container and handed it to Alexander. "Bubur Ayam, my mother's recipe. Works wonders for hangovers."

"Thanks. You, uh, didn't have to do this. Come over here and cook me food and stuff."

"It's no problem really." Alec wouldn't meet his eyes, just looking down at the food in his hands. "I, uh, I actually came over here for another reason." Alec nodded, clearly knowing what was coming. "I owe you an apology for last night, Alec. I should have never acted like that. You didn't deserve that."

"Yeah." There was a long pause before he spoke again. "I just… I'm so confused, Magnus. I thought you liked me. And you said you did, but then you said it was the alcohol. But I still… I thought that with us joking around, I thought you were, errr, flirting with me? I don't know. But you're also the only one outside of my family who knows the truth about my situation and I just, I trust you so much. And I thought I was getting all these signals, but maybe you were just being friendly and what do I know about signals in the first place. I've never done anything like this before. And god you must think I'm such an idiot. And I kissed you last night but you kissed me back and then I thought it was going places and I thought I liked those places, but no I don't know and you got so mad and I just-" Alec stopped his rambling, racing speech short to catch his breath before finally looking up at Magnus. "I just… I thought you might like me the way I like you." Now it was Magnus's turn to look away.

"I know. And you deserve… you deserve an explanation." He looked back up at Alec weakly. "Um… maybe we should sit down for this, okay?" Alec nodded, setting down the bubur ayam before sitting on the couch. Magnus chose to sit down in an armchair nearby, resting his elbows on his knees, and his forehead on his clasped hands. He took a deep breath before he pressed on with what he had to say.

"You… you weren't wrong when you thought I might like you, Alexander. The truth is I-I do. I like you, probably close to the way you thought I did. You weren't misreading anything. Your sister knew it when she talked to me in New York." He looked up at Alec. "She, uh, she actually kind of told me that you liked me when she stormed into my office and asked if I wanted to sleep with you." Alec groaned and hid his beet-red face in his hands.

"I am SO sorry! Izzy has no boundaries… or filter."

"It's fine, really. Honestly, it's refreshing to find someone so direct in this industry." Alec snorted.

"Sure, let's go with that."

"Anyway, we ended up having a long talk and Isabelle said… she said she thought I could be good for you. That we could be good for each other." Alec looked hopeful but stayed quiet. "And that, that excited me at first. I haven't exactly had anything 'good' in a long time. I'll spare you the details, but let's just say my last few relationships weren't exactly what they appeared to be in the news." Alec nodded, understanding. Magnus knew he did. He was sure he'd seen the same things happen with Jace and Izzy, just probably not to the point that Magnus had experienced. "Either way, my last relationship with Camielle, it… it broke me. And then I came to Alicante and I met you and you were so… different. You were young and nice and blessedly normal. And then I got to know you better and I started falling for you. And when you told me about your family I wanted to help you so much and I thought you might be able to help me too. Then your sister burst into my office and told me she thought you liked me and that we could be good for each and I… I started to hope. I started to hope that this time it would be different because it would be with you. And that I'd _finally _have something good in my life again." Magnus had to stop, his voice was getting too thick with emotion, No, that wasn't it. He wanted to stop here, ignore all the reasons they shouldn't be together. But he couldn't do that. Not to Alexander.

"So, what's the problem then? If we both like each other, we should be together."

"It's not that simple though. My life is so... complicated; it's all because I'm such a public figure. I've been working so hard to try to keep myself out of the spotlight ever since I ended things with Camille. Just focusing on work and not making public appearances anymore. It has been working, I'm not in the press as much as I was before, but the threat is always there, Alec. No matter how much I try to avoid them, they won't leave me alone. I've just been lucky so far, not giving them anything to make a story out of. But if we started dating and they found out…" Magnus cringed. "If they found out it would be splashed across every front page. YOU would be on every front page. And they are absolutely relentless, Alexander. You've seen it. They wouldn't stop digging and digging until they dug up every single last spec of dirt on your family drama. And then what? What would that do to you? To your parents? Your siblings? Alec, right now you have the freedom of a pretty private life. I can't let you throw that away on me."

"And if I want to take that risk?"

"Alexander," Magnus sighed. "You're refusing help from your siblings. You're limiting your interactions with them and we both know it's not just about protecting their relationships with your parents. You're trying to protect them and your parents, and Max from what would happen if this went public. You don't want to risk that for your SIBLINGS! Why would you want to risk it for me?"

"Because I care about you!"

"And I care about you too! Too much to let you risk everything for someone like me!"

"You mean someone who is wonderful and kind? Someone who makes me feel happy even though I didn't think I could ever be that happy again!"

"You barely know me, Alexander. I've been around a lot longer than you have."

"You're only six years older than me, Magnus."

"I've been around business longer than you have. I've been exposed to it more, especially the worst parts of it. Parts you should never have to see. Not when all you're looking to do it get out. And you should get out, as fast as you can. Because believe me. This place, these people, they will swallow you whole and break you down until there is nothing left of you." Tears were streaming down his face.

"I don't care about any of that, Magnus! I just want you!"

"And I want you too! That's why I have to do this, because I care for you so much, Alexander! I have to keep you safe!"

"I can take care of myself! I am more than capable!"

"No, you can't! You may be capable of so many things, but you are not prepared for this! No one is. I thought I was when I was your age, and I had wanted this. But I've learned a lot since then, Alexander. I've watched this industry destroy a lot of good people. Friends. Some who were as close to me as family. God! It's all but destroyed me! I'm still trying to escape this place with what's left of my dignity and I might not even make it!" He was sobbing. He'd never told anyone this before. "I'm so broken, Alexander. I'm not worth your time or your love." That was the final straw for Alec. He stood and in two steps had his arms wrapped around Magnus. Magnus couldn't help it. He clung to the young man as if he was a drowning man and Alec was his only life preserver. He might have been.

"You're worth more than you think, Magnus."

"Please!" His voice broke as he tried to choke out the words. "Please, just let me do this. Let me protect you, Alexander."

"Okay." Magnus sobbed harder. "I'll let you protect me. But I have one condition." He pulled away enough to hold Magnus's head in his hands. Determined blue met tearful green. "You have to let me protect you. I like you, Magnus. A lot. And no matter how much you push me away, I'm not going to let you. And yes, I am taking a big risk and we're going to have to be careful. But I have spent my whole life being careful and never taking risks. I came out to my parents because I was done with that. I wanted to take risks, be who I was, and love who I love. And I think I could really love you, Magnus. And as much as I hate to say it, I think Izzy is right. I think we can be good for each other. Lord knows I need someone to teach me how to take risks. And I think you need someone in your corner who will love you and fight for you because of how much they love you. I'm willing to give this a shot. So please, stop being so damn noble and take this risk with me?"

Magnus just looked into his eyes. He remembered holding Alec's head in his hands last night. It had felt like he was holding the most precious thing in the world and he was so scared to break it. Alexander looked scared too, but there was something else there too. Hope. Even after all the shit, he'd been through, Alexander Lightwood still had hope. Maybe it was time that Magnus Bane had some as well. And it was with that thought that Magnus did exactly what Alec had done in his situation last night. He leaned forward and pressed his lips to Alec's.

While last night the kiss had been sloppy and fiery, this one was softer, more controlled, nonetheless, there was passion behind it. And something else. Something that, given the chance to grow, might just turn out to be love. It just needed some time. And time was exactly what they had decided to give it. When Magnus pulled away, Alec tried to follow him, eyes eventually fluttering open to complete the look of beatific bewilderment on Alec's face.

"So, um, that was a yes right?" Magnus laughed for the first time that day.

"Yes, Alexander. That was a yes."

"Oh, good. I was hoping I was reading that right. So we're, uh, dating now?"

"Yes. We are."

"Great. Then in that case. I'm going to go warm-up that bubur ayam you brought me. I kind of haven't eaten today and I'm starving." He stood up and started walking away.

"Sounds like a plan." Magnus stood as well. "Just one thing before you do." And with that, he pulled Alec by the waistband of his sweatpants into another passionate kiss. Starving or not, Alec didn't seem to mind, reciprocating more than enthusiastically. He didn't even mind when Magnus pulled off his shirt, pulling away just long enough for it to be tugged over his head, before smashing his lips back against his new boyfriend's as the more sparkly man balled up the shirt and threw it onto the couch behind him. They only stopped when the demon growling inside Alec's stomach made its desire to be fed known with a loud grumble. The younger man pulled away sheepishly, smiling as Magnus just pressed the food into his hands with a light peck on the cheek as he pushing him into his kitchen.

"This looks amazing, Magnus. I didn't know you cooked."

"Just one of my many hidden talents. You'll find out more about them eventually."

"Oh? And what other one do you have?"

"Well, a not so hidden one is my impeccable sense of style. You'll be benefitting from that one very shortly."

"Wait, what's wrong with the way I dress?"

"I'm sorry?" Magnus called from Alec's closet. "I didn't hear you. I was too busy making plans to burn half of your wardrobe. Starting with that ghastly shirt that is contaminating your couch."


	6. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

"Well, I think that's the last of them," Alec said, setting down the last of his boxes. It had been almost a year and a half since he and Magnus had gotten together the day after his birthday. Since then a lot had changed. For one thing, they were no longer in L.A. By setting down that last box, Alec had officially moved to New York. In fact, he'd moved into Magnus's apartment. Being able to move into his boyfriend's loft instead of having to find school housing had been amazing for cutting costs. This meant that Alec was able to enroll in NYU a whole year earlier than expected. Magnus had offered to help with the tuition costs, but Alec turned him down. Magnus hadn't fought him. It had been hard enough convincing him to agree to move into his place without paying for rent or utilities. Magnus had even convinced his stubborn boyfriend to let him pay for the groceries. But he'd worn down Alec a lot in the past year or so. Besides, they had agreed that Alec would compensate him in… other ways.

The last box meant a big change for Magnus as well. Now that Alexander would be living with him in New York, he'd officially turned over control of the L.A. branch of his business to his most promising protege. He was still the head of the company and would have to make a couple of trips a year to check up on the business, but the day-to-day was no longer on him. He was even stepping back from the New York branch a bit. Instead, he was more focused on being home to make dinner for his live-in boyfriend and hear about his first semester of classes. Honestly, he was looking forward to it. He liked being there for his Alexander and with the new free time, he hoped to work on improving himself more and finding other happiness outside of his relationship and business. But until then, he couldn't complain.

Some of the other stars he'd known were still shocked at his choices. The one and only Magnus Bane was disappearing into a new domestic life in New York. It was unheard of. But he didn't care what they thought. His time with Alec had been wonderful. Alec had encouraged him to reconnect with some of his old friends that he'd lost touch with, Catarina and Ragnor. And he'd made new friends with Alec's sister and her boyfriend, a perfectly normal nerd named Simon. He wouldn't exactly call himself friends with Jace just yet, it was more that they tolerated each other for Alec's sake. Magnus was more drawn to the little redheaded artist that kept denying Jace's attempts to get into her pants. Clary had spirit. Magnus approved.

He also approved of the way Alec was lifting the hem of his shirt to wipe the sweat off of his brow. If there was one thing that Magnus had become certain of in the past year, it was that Alec's fantastic abs had to be some gift for the angels. And they were all from him. He came up behind his misty boyfriend, wrapping his arms around his waist and resting his head on his shoulder. Alexander, for his part, wrapped his arms around Magnus's and leaned back into the hug.

"I can't believe I made it, Magnus. I've been working towards this for so long and now I'm finally here. With you. It's just, it's so much better than I ever could have hoped." Magnus nuzzled his head into Alec's neck.

"I know what you mean. We did it. We made it out, together." Things were different now. They were different now. They were Magnus Bane and Alexander Lightwood. They were in New York City. And they were ready to work their asses off to make this dream come true. Their luck was changing. They knew it.


End file.
